Su primer beso
by SpyroTJ
Summary: Cómo seria ese primer beso con la persona que siempre ha sido tu amor de la adolecencia? Trunks se muda a otra ciudad y se reencuentra con su amiga de muchos años. OneShot.


**Su primer beso -**

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball y los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Era una tarde soleada y fresca, se colaba el viento por entre las hojas de los árboles y las hacia danzar. Ella vestía una falda en colores verde y rosa pastel que le llegaba un poco bajo las rodillas y una blusa amarilla con unos cuantos accesorios que hacían juego perfecto con su atuendo. Caminaba por el parque que estaba detrás de su apartamento.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que olvidó hacia donde se dirigía, solo caminaba cuando de repente cayó al suelo al sentir su delicado y frágil cuerpo estrellarse contra otra persona, asustada y avergonzada, levanto su mirada dispuesta a disculparse cuando se dio cuenta con quien se había topado.

Era él, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver de quien se trataba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su boca entre abierta dispuesta a hablar no logro pronunciar palabra alguna. Era su gran amigo de la infancia!

-Tru… Trunks? Dijo en un hilo de voz, un susurro más que otra cosa.

Él, al reconocerla, no pudo evitar sonreír, se levanto, sacudió su pantalón y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, recogió su libro, ese que leía y lo tenía distraído mientras caminaba por el parque.

-Marron? – Aclaro él – ¿eres tú?

Marron se sonrojó mas al verse reconocida por él, ese era más que un amigo para ella, era su amor secreto, al que junto con Goten jugaban y cuidaban de ella, al que ansiaba ver cada vez que Bulma hacia sus grandes fiestas con absurdas escusas para no perder contacto con su ''familia'', al que veía cuando iba a cuidar a Bra.

Acepto su ayuda y al incorporarse acomodó su falda y arregló unos mechones de cabello que se desordenaron por la caída para luego cruzar sus manos frente a ella.

-Hola, lo siento, venia distraída – dijo y se sonrojo más.

- Yo lo siento, ¿estás bien? – preguntó.

-Sí. ¿Qué haces en esta ciudad?

- Me mude hace un par de meses para terminar mis estudios. – le comento. -¿Tú vives por aquí?

-Sí, en ese edificio. – dijo ella, señalando el edificio tras ella, donde estaba ubicado su departamento.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de tomar? Un café?

-Gracias, pero debo volver al trabajo - dijo ella. Sintiéndose mal por rechazar su invitación. Le hubiera encantado platicar con él, saber de su familia, de ¡Bra! – solo vine por unos documentos a mi apartamento.

Y pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que ninguno supo que decir. Ella estaba por más, apenada y él, por increíble que fuera no sabía que era esa sensación o porque estaba callado, ¡tenía que decir algo! más no pensaba, tenía su mente en blanco o mejor dicho, admirando a Marron. La veía hermosa, radiante, la misma Marron pero al mismo tiempo estaba diferente. Era obvio que había cambiado, crecido, ya no era la adolecente tímida con coletas detrás de las orejas, se había vuelto toda una mujer, su cuerpo era perfecto, delgada pero con curvas que notaban su desarrollo.

-Bueno, en otra vez será.- rompió él el silencio. – fue un placer verte Marron.

-Igual… Igualmente Trunks.

Y se despidieron, siguió cada quien por su camino. No obstante él volteaba a verla una que otra vez hasta que la perdió de vista.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Acaso le había gustado? Si era la misma Marron de siempre o al menos eso pensaba.

Pasaron dos semanas, Trunks no dejo ni un solo día de pensar en ese encuentro y en lo hermosa que se había vuelto. ¿Por qué no la había buscado antes? Sabía que ella vivía en esa ciudad. En esa semana decidió ir a una de las cafeterías que estaban frente al parque y cerca del edificio de Marron con la esperanza de encontrársela ''de casualidad''. Y así fue.

Ella estaba sola en una de las mesa, de espalda a puerta de la entrada, tomando un café e intentando leer un libro, tenía que dejar de pensar en el, pero ese día el bullicio del lugar no le permitió concentrarse para leer ni una línea. Frustrada lo dejo sobre la mesa, dio un sorbo a su café, volteo al mostrador y ahí fue donde lo vio, como un espejismo, ahí estaba él, estudiándola, con esa misma sonrisa que ella recordaba.

Trunks se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella, tomando asiento frente a Marron.

La veía mucho más hermosa que como recordaba, tenía ese brillo que la caracterizaba, esa dulzura innata que tanto le cautivaba.

Se sonrieron y saludaron. Charlaron por un largo rato, tenían tiempo. No obstante los ojos de ambos parecían adheridos, no dejaban de mirarse, era mágico, irreal.

La conversación fue tan amena que no sintieron lo rápido que paso el tiempo, ya estaba atardeciendo, se despidieron, no sin antes intercambiar sus números telefónicos. Ya no querían pasar tanto tiempo sin saber el uno del otro.

Al pasar de los meses se volvieron más unidos, se llevaban muy bien, eran los mejor amigos, compañeros y confidentes. Salían juntos, a restaurantes, al cine, a festivales que llegaban a la cuidad, sobre todo solían pasear por ese parque donde se reencontraron, contaban anécdotas, historias, reían de todo y de nada. Se apoyaban el uno al otro en las dificultades laborales y personales, se aconsejaban incluso cuando de parejas se trataba.

No es que buscaran pareja, pero ninguno de los dos podía tenerla, por difícil que pareciera no conseguían nada serio. Se morían por estar juntos pero creían que el otro no correspondería sus sentimientos y así se conformaban con la amistad que tenían.

Pero un día fue la excepción.

Caminaban por uno de los senderos del parque, como era su costumbre, era de noche y hacía frío, ambos llevaban sus manos en los bolsillos y decidieron sentarse en los columpios que estaban a un costado de la senda.

Empezaron a mecerse y a platicar sobre su día, todo iba bien hasta que reino el silencio y el rojo en las mejillas de cada uno. Trunks levanto su rostro para evitar ser visto y al ver el cielo se le vino una idea. Se levanto y se paro frente a Marron quien estaba cabizbaja. Confundida, elevo su rostro y lo vio ahí parado con una sonrisa por demás dulce y su mano tendida solicitando que se levantara. Lo tomo de la mano y lo siguió. – ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó.

-Ya verás - manifestó él.

La llevo hacia una parte desolada y libre de arboles y le invitó a sentarse junto a él en el pasto, al hacerlo, él no dudo en poner su brazo sobre sus delicados hombros. Marron al sentirlo, lo miró con sorpresa, él solo le sonrío nuevamente sin decir nada y la inclino junto a él para recostarse.

Se dedicaron a contemplar el firmamento en silencio, ella con su cabeza sobre los brazos de esa persona tan especial, podía percibir su olor y le encantaba, la enamoraba cada vez más de él.

No fue hasta que Trunks la despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir que se removió hacia un lado y se miraron unos momentos, instantes que parecieron eternos, o al menos eso querían.

Que ese momento se congelara en el tiempo, que no terminara, ella hundida en el azul profundo de sus ojos, él en el celeste de los de ella. No querían despertar. Lo hicieron al sentir el latir de sus corazones que los delató. Estaban tan cerca las pieles, los labios.

Se veía hermosa, encantadora, sus mejías sonrojadas, como él también sabia estaba. Se acerco más y cerro sus ojos. La beso.

Se querían demasiado, se amaban aun sin darse cuenta, se morían por probar sus labios. Los dos lo sabían y ninguno hacia nada. Más esa noche, ese cielo que los acogía fue testigo de ese beso que duro unos instantes. Fue corto pero hermoso y sentido.

Fue su primer beso.

Fue su demostración de amor.

Amor puro y sincero.

Se separaron unos instantes y volvieron a sumergirse en sus miradas, se decían cuanto se amaban atreves de ella, eran tan transparentes para cada uno, se decían tantas cosas.

Y volvieron a besarse. Duro un poco más que el anterior, fue más sentido que el anterior pero lograron ratificar el significado y el sentimiento que los embriagaba. El amor.

Se recostaron nuevamente a observar las estrellas que sobre ellos estaban como cobija que les brindaba calor. En silencio, sin nada por decir se perdieron en sus pensamientos cada unos en los propios, mas sin embargo las manos de él y las manos de ella se entrelazaron entre sus cuerpos y así permanecieron sintiendo esa pasión que los abrazaba a pesar del frio que hacia esa noche que jamás olvidaran.

**Nota final del autor.**

Hola! Gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final.

Primero que todo este es mi primer fic, bueno, la verdad que desde que tengo como 14 años tengo historias diferentes en mi mente sobre estos personajes pero no escribía mas que las ideas. Tenía un cuaderno lleno de garabatos y locuras, en fin no eran más que ideas de historias, nunca termine ninguna, hasta ahora con mis 20 tantos años que me decidí a escribir Y PUBLICAR.

Tenía también la idea de hacerlo más largo, tengo muchas ideas más para hacer pero tengo poco tiempo disponible por eso decidí que quede así.

Espero no me haya salido tan mal. Sé que le falta mucho, se que tiene sus errores.

No olviden dejar su review.


End file.
